boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Damien Fleming
Damien Fleming is an Atlantic City politician. He is an Alderman of the Atlantic City Council. He is a Republican and is loyal to political boss Nucky Thompson. Fleming is played by Victor Verhaeghe. Biography Background Fleming has been a local politician for several years. He is an Alderman of the Atlantic City Council. He is a Republican and works for political boss Nucky Thompson. As a Ward Boss he is responsible for making collections for Nucky's organization and managing Precinct Captains in his ward. He is an Irish American and a member of the Order of Ancient Celts. Season 1 With the dawn of prohibition Nucky assembles his organisation for a dinner at Babette's Supper Club and explains that they are about to get in to bootlegging. Fleming and his colleagues greet the announcement with cheers and applause. ("Boardwalk Empire") Nucky and Fleming pick-up a payment from bar owner Abe Klein. ("The Ivory Tower") Nucky entertains guests in his suite at the Ritz Carlton Hotel. Eddie Cantor sings while Lucy Danziger and friends dance. Fleming attends with a girlfriend. Aldermen Jim Neary and George O'Neill are also there with their girlfriends. ("Broadway Limited") Fleming attend Nucky's birthday party at Babette's with a date. ("Anastasia") Nucky counts money in his salon while O'Neill and Neary play cards with fishing boat Captain Bill McCoy at the table. Alderman Boyd is playing the piano while Nucky's brother Eli, the Atlantic County Sheriff, sits next to Nucky reading notes for his planned speech at the St. Patrick's Day dinner of the Order of Ancient Celts. Fleming arrives with his collections money for Nucky and says that his ward’s speakeasies have been packed with people of all ethnicities. Nucky observes that people want what they cannot have and Boyd is impressed by Nucky’s grasp of psychology. Fleming says his people cannot keep liquor on the shelves, Eli interjects that it should be hidden under the shelves, while Fleming goes on to say he needs to increase his order. Eli asks if McCoy is listening and McCoy responds that he needs to get another boat. Fleming asks the others to deal him into their game and Nucky asks when McCoy is leaving port. McCoy jokingly says he leaves at “the stroke of midnight on a sea of green.” Fleming wonders if McCoy means that the sea is green from money or from the dyed beer they will serve later. Nucky wonders how the preparation of the beer is progressing and Neary reassures him that the food colouring has arrived and is being mixed with the beer as they speak. Nucky jokes that they will need plenty of beer to get the Celts through Eli’s re-election speech. Boyd is surprised that Eli is speaking and Nucky repeats his earlier comparison to Daniel Webster. Eli is annoyed at the jest but Nucky continues, revealing that Eli is taking lessons. Fleming toasts to “the great orator” and O’Neill requests a sample. Eli refuses and Nucky says the Irish are a surly lot. O’Neill suggests giving Eli a drink and Neary jokes that he can have green beer. Nucky says anyone can drink as long as they pay and Neary assures him that they will. McCoy bursts into song replacing the words from "Danny Boy" with an ode to Nucky’s bootlegging success. Fleming attends the dinner along with the other aldermen but is not sat at the top table with them. Neary is arrested for bootlegging when the dinner is broken up by Prohibition Agents. ("Nights in Ballygran") Nucky invites Fleming for tea in his suite at the Ritz Carlton. Fleming tells a story about his family huddling together during a storm; himself, his wife Eleanor and their baby were in their bed and soon after the storm started his son Georgie, his older daughter and their cat had all got into the bed as well. Fleming jokes that a bed bug could have collapsed the bed by getting in. Nucky smiles and nods and asks how old Fleming’s baby is. Fleming relates that the five months since her birth have flow by and recalls her frailty when she was born seven weeks premature. Fleming says that it is all down to his wife who seemingly did not put the baby down for the first month of her life. Sadness washes over Nucky’s face and Fleming says that he has talked enough. Nucky says that he wanted to discuss Fleming’s family but is interrupted by a furious Lucy Danziger struggling past his assistant Eddie Kessler. She angrily asks why Nucky is avoiding contact and he points to Fleming and tells her that he is in a meeting. She says that she does not care and that she loves him, he insists that they talk about it later. Eddie pulls Lucy away and Nucky apologises to Fleming. Nucky pours a whiskey and asks if Fleming still lives in a flat on Vermont Avenue; Fleming confirms that he does. Nucky says that Fleming and his family need a house with a yard and Fleming says that he is saving up. Nucky downs his drink and tells Fleming that he wants him to have Ethan Thompson’s house; Ethan has fallen and broken his hip and is going to move in with Eli. Fleming says that they cannot afford it and Nucky clarifies that he means to give it to him with no strings attached. Fleming is overwhelmed by the offer and Nucky prompts him to thank him. Fleming says that Nucky has made his wife and him the happiest people on earth and Nucky smiles. ("Home") Nucky brings Margaret, Teddy and Emily to the Fleming’s new house. Damien is outside paying Fire Chief Sweeney for the help of his men. Nucky jokes with Sweeney about bring all of his men and Sweeney says that half of ladder 38 is there. Nucky asks Fleming if they can look around. ("Home") When the project is finished Fleming calls Eli and then Eddie to let Nucky know. Nucky comes back to see the house but finds Eli and Ethan there before him. Overwhelmed by bad memories from his childhood Nucky burns the house down. Fleming pulls up and runs to Nucky’s side, asking him what happened. Nucky gives Fleming his bank roll and tells Fleming to find a better place to live. Nucky gets in the car and Eddie pulls away. Fleming removes his hat, devastated. ("Home") In June 1920 Eli, Halloran, Neary and Fleming watch a pornographic film in Nucky’s suite; Nucky is in Chicago attending the 1920 Republican National Convention. Boyd turns the projector handle as the others whoop and whistle at the images featuring a nun having sex. Neary jokes that if his school had nuns like the one on screen he may have gotten past the sixth grade. Eli counters that nothing could have got Neary further in his studies. Neary has been released on bail and indicted for Volstead Act violations and O'Neill has been covering his collections. Fleming wonders where they find women who will appear in pornography and Halloran says that if he finds out he will keep it to himself. The reel ends and the others complain as Boyd tries to change it. Eli refills his drink and asks if they are happy with the arrangements to cover O’Neill’s collections while he goes to the hospital to support his daughter while she gets fitted for leg braces. Boyd runs down the split; he will take the inlet to Maryland Avenue while Fleming will take the other side. Neary bursts into song and Halloran wonders who will handle Lolly Steinman’s casino. Eli says he will handle it personally after going to the wedding of a cousin of his wife, June. Eli jokes that he is thinking of joining the priesthood as the image gets stuck. Boyd struggles with the projector and the film bursts into flame. Boyd puts the fire out by covering it with his jacket and Eli raises a toast to the film that was too hot to watch. The casino is robbed just before Eli makes his collection and Eli is shot and wounded. ("Hold Me in Paradise") Season 2 Fleming remains loyal to Nucky during the commodores attempted political coup in season 2. Fleming attends the memorial day celebrations in May 1921. He sits apart from the rest of the Aldermen. ("Gimcrack & Bunkum") Fleming show his support during Nucky's trial, sitting in the public gallery directly behind Nucky with Edward Bader and Eddie Kessler. Nucky's witness tampering pays off and a mistrial is declared. Fleming and the others shield Nucky from the press as they exit the courtroom. ("To the Lost") Congress announces road appropriations funding for New Jersey vastly increasing the value of the land Nucky told Fleming to buy. Eddie drives Nucky out to a field where another cars is waiting for him. Mayor Bader jokes that they are in the middle of a highway. Ernie Moran pours champagne for them as Fleming pulls up behind him. Moran congratulates Nucky and they toast to their new riches. Fleming has another bottle of champagne and Bader commends his timing, saying that they were almost dry. Moran calls the tract the road to riches and Nucky says that he had considered calling it the Harding highway. Fleming says that it never hurts to remember your friends and opens his bottle. Nucky toasts the future with his partners. ("To the Lost") Season 3 Nucky meets with Attorney General Harry Daugherty. Damien joins them in his new capacity as Atlantic County Treasurer but is dismissed when the talk turns to real business. Nucky and Margaret Thompson plan a lavish Egyptian themed party on December 31, 1922 to commemorate the new year. Damien is a guest and spends the evening dancing with a mistress. On January 9, 1923 Bader is part of the audience at St. Finbar's Church when Nucky receives the St. Gregory's Award for donating his land to the church. Relationships *Eleanor Fleming - Wife *Nucky Thompson - Ex-boss, former Atlantic County Treasurer (deceased *The Commodore - Rejected boss, former Atlantic County Treasurer (deceased) *Eli Thompson - Atlantic County Sheriff *Jimmy Darmody - Boss, racketeer (deceased) *George O'Neill - Fellow Alderman (deceased) *Jim Neary - Fellow Alderman, interim Treasurer (deceased) *Al Boyd - Fellow Alderman *Lolly Steinman - Casino manager *Paddy Ryan - Chief Clerk of the Fourth Ward Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Atlantic City Category:Characters Category:Gamblers Category:Irish people Category:Politicians Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3